


Jealous Love

by Sunlit_Serenade



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Couldn't be better, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Oncie gets a lil jealous, What amazing boys, all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlit_Serenade/pseuds/Sunlit_Serenade
Summary: In which Once-ler finds the new girl flirting with his lover. Cuteness ensues.[inspired by a fic with the same basic idea]





	

"Grreeeddd-leerrr?" Oncie questioned, pushing open the large doors. Huh, nothing.

"Greed?"

"Greeddd-leeerr"

"Greedie?"

"Greed-ler!"

Echoing throughout the large workplace, footsteps and heartbeats paced.

Where was he?

He didn't have a meeting.

He wasn't out anywhere.

Why couldn't he find him?

Sure, he was overreacting, but this just wasn't normal. Whenever he had a spare moment, he would always be by Once-ler's side.

He stopped, hearing voices.

Aha! Opening the doors to another room, he found someone he hadn't seen before, along with the slightly older man he was looking for.

"Greed-ler?"

"And this would be th- Oh, Oncie! What is it?" He cut off his sentence, addressing the younger version of himself. "I'm just showing our new employee around."

Once-ler looked over at the girl next to him. Shorter, long blonde hair swept to the side, a short, tight-fitting dress, and a small jacket. Her face sparkled with hints of make-up, looking between the two similar looking men.

"Oh- It. It was nothing, I was just wondering where you were, that was all." He smiled, waving to the two before leaving.

He stopped right outside of the doors.

Once-ler peaked through the small crack he left between them, not being able to hear them quite well, but seeing them fine.

It wasn't hard to pick up on the girl's body language. She was flirting with him. Twirling her hair, shrinking herself down slightly, licking her lips, playing with her hands, it was obvious.

A quiet noise came out of his throat. A growl? What, was he jealous? No. No, no. She wasn't flirting. She was being friendly she was-

Flirting.

With his lover.

Once-ler sighed, heading back to Greed-ler's office, plopping himself down in the large, velvet-lined chair.

He never had to deal with anything like this before.

Greed-ler was loyal, he didn't flirt. He knew it would hurt his feelings.

Though he never saw someone flirting with emhim before.

It shouldn't have surprised him.

The older man was, well. Very attractive.

"If you need me, I'll be in here" It was muffled, but he could still make it out. The doors were pushed in, and Greed-ler walked in. "Oncie! I was wondering where you wondered off to."

Once-ler huffed, crossing his arms, letting his hat tip and covering his face, not replying,

"Oncie?"

"Once-ler- Hey."

Light shined back in his eyes as the hat was lifted out the way, being face-to-face with his lover.

"What's going on?"

He tightened his crossed arms, not looking Greed-ler in the eye. Purposely playing hard to get.

"Heeyy, baby. Come on. Look at me." He placed his hand on the younger boy's cheek, moving his face to meet his once more, "Please tell me whats wrong, I don't want something bothering you all day."

Once-ler gave up, groaning, throwing his arms up. "She was flirting with you!"

Greed-ler let out a short laugh, bringing his hand to his mouth, stopping himself. "Is that really what this is about"

Exhaling loudly, Oncie blew his hair out of his face, "Yes..." He mumbled in return.

"Awh, that's cute."

"It's no-" He was cut off by arms wrapping around him, picking him up, and being set down on the other's lap, arms still around him.

"It is. You know I love you, right, darlin'?"

The younger one giggled. His family had always had a slight accent, and it was funny to hear it come out with some words. "Yeaaahh" Avoiding eye contact, smiling now.

"Good. I hope you do. I love you and only you. You're mine. You are my everything. You ar-"

"Pfft, Alright greedie, I got what you mean" Once-ler leaned up, carefully placing his lips onto Greed-ler's, breathing out softly through his nose, enjoying the tenderness of the kiss. "You're a sap, you know that, right?"

The kiss broke, The older ones eyes grew shifty "Wh- I am not."

"Ha! Are too! You're such a softy"

"I'm- Okay, fine. Maybe for you."

"I knew it," Arms wrapped around Greed-ler, peppering light kisses all over his face and neck, humming as he did so, savoring the affection between the two. "I love you too."

The green clothed man suddenly sat up. Before he could question, he bent down, picking up the younger boy once more, swinging in his arms as laughter filled the room.

Setting him down finally, the two touched their foreheads together, smiling.

"You're my world"

"You're my life"

"I love you"


End file.
